


Un espoir de trop

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [516]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, FC Bayern München, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, RB Leipzig, Unrequited Crush, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Timo a cette envie de possession sur le gamin.
Relationships: Jann-Fiete Arp/Timo Werner
Series: FootballShot [516]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Un espoir de trop

Un espoir de trop

  
Timo aurait dû se douter qu'il avait placé trop d'espoir dans le jeune attaquant, Arp, le gamin avait fini dans l'équipe 2, et dire qu'il aurait pu devenir l'un des meilleurs attaquants de sa génération, tout ça pour être un remplaçant, ou un débutant. Il ne peut pas expliquer ce qu'il ressent envers le blondinet, mais il a envie de possession sur lui. Lui est un talent accompli par rapport à lui, il suffit juste qu'il quitte Leipzig pour un top club, et son nom deviendra plus que celui du gamin qui marque avec le nouveau club allemand. Timo maintenant a fait le chemin vers Munich pour aller le voir, pour peut-être enfin arrêter de penser à lui. Il est surpris que Fiete le laisse l'accompagner jusqu'à chez lui quand il vient le voir aux entraînements de l'équipe 2, il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne à s'assurer de ses arrières. Werner se sert dans son réfrigérateur et sort deux bières, il espère ne pas trop déranger le gamin, mais être avec lui est quelque chose qui l'excite plus que ça ne devrait. Une érection commence à le rendre étroit dans ses sous-vêtements.

  
Fiete n'a pas l'air totalement à l'aise avec de l'alcool dans le sang, et ça ne peut que le tendre encore plus. Timo doit le sentir contre lui, le toucher, le posséder. Il se lèvre du canapé pour prendre le gamin par le col, son regard encré dans le sien. Arp n'est pas rassuré, mais Timo n'a pas le temps de le préparer comme une fille, alors il pose sa main sur la bite du gamin, la malaxant, ses oreilles ne peuvent qu'aimer les gémissements qu'il fait, il adore tout ce qui est en train de se dérouler. Werner le repose en lui demandant de se déshabiller, dans les faits, c'est plus un ordre qu'autre chose, parce que Fiete tremble sous son regard. Les vêtements tombent sur le sol, et Fiete est nu devant lui, un fort rougissement sur ses joues, et son corps tremble comme s'il était malade, Timo s'assoit sur le fauteuil en ouvrant son jean et en faisant glisser son boxer sur ses cuisses. Le message est clair. Arp le regarde innocemment quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui, ses mains se posent sur son jean, puis il prend une grande respiration ainsi que sa bite en bouche.

  
Hm, ses lèvres sont si chaudes, si douces... Fiete prend et reprend sa bite encore et encore, ses lèvres glissant dessus comme s'il avait fait ça tous les jours. Timo pose sa main dans ses cheveux et les tire dans le sens qu'il souhaite pour le sentir plus profondément, c'est si bon, si délicieux, sa bouche est tellement chaude, c'est une torture de ne pas pouvoir le baiser à cause des entraînements qu'il a le lendemain. Fiete étouffe rapidement sur sa bite, oops, Timo ne devrait pas trop forcer sur sa jeune bouche. Werner éjacule dans sa gorge, sa main toujours dans ses cheveux, Fiete relève les yeux vers lui, aww, il a des larmes dans le regard. Timo le laisse se retirer de ses cuisses, il observe sa gêne, sa honte. Il est tellement mignon, toujours sur le parquet de son appartement, un léger filet de bave et de sperme coulant sur sa mâchoire.

  
Werner se relève, incitant le plus jeune à faire de même, malgré sa nudité. Il finit sa bière avant d'embrasser la joue de Fiete, ç'aurait été dommage de ne pas venir, il espère pouvoir revenir, ou retrouver le petit en Bundesliga ou en équipe nationale. Timo va garder encore un peu d'espoir pour le jeune attaquant, peut-être qu'avec le temps les choses s'arrangeront, pour qu'il puisse avoir un peu plus de fierté à coucher avec un débutant de l'équipe 2 du Bayern.

  
Fin


End file.
